sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening/The Birth of Tink and Narissa's Curse
Sleeping Beauty Parodies Studios Presents…. Sleeping Fairy Chorus: (Voice-over) I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar agleam Yet, I know it’s true That visions are seldom All they seem But if I know you I know what you’ll do You’ll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream (We open on a book titled “Sleeping Fairy.” Then the book magically slowly opened to page one and the story began) Narrator: (Voice-over) Once upon a time, in a faraway land of Pixie Hollow, lived King Oberon and his Queen, Titania of the fairies. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born and they called her Tinker Bell. Chorus: (Voice-over) Sweet Tinker Bell Narrator: (Voice-over) Yes, they named her after her love for tinkering hammers and bells. And she filled their lives with joy. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all high or low estate might pay homage to the infant fairy princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day. Chorus: (Voice-over) On that joyful day On that joyful day (The story officially begins within the book, revealing the crowd of rich and poor people of Pixie Hollow gathering to the castle to celebrate the newborn Princess Tinker Bell) Chorus: (Voice-over) Joyfully now To our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the Princess Tinker Bell All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King Hail to the Queen Hail to the Princess Tinker Bell Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the Princess Tinker Bell Hail, Tinker Bell Hail, Tinker Bell Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the Princess Tinker Bell Hail to the King Hail to the Queen Hail to the Princess Tinker Bell (In the throne room, the guests gathered happily to see Oberon and Titania seated happily on their thrones with a crib next to them. Oberon is a. Titania is a) Narrator: (Voice-over) Thus, on this great and joyous day did all Pixie Hollow celebrate the long-awaited royal birth. And good King Oberon and his Queen Titania made welcome to their lifelong friend. (Then a group of royal trumpeters blew their horns to proclaim an announcement from the royal announcer) Royal announcer: Their royal highnesses, King Fairy Gary and Prince Terrence! (Then a male fairy and a five year-old fairy boy approached the thrones and crib with the boy holding a gift for baby Tink. The man is a. He is Fairy Gary, a close friend of Oberon and Titania. The boy with him has blonde hair. He is Terrence, Fairy Gary’s friend. After approaching the thrones, they bowed happily and calmly and then Fairy Gary and Oberon went up to each other and hugged) Narrator: (Voice-over) Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to be united. Thus, today would they announce that Terrence, Fairy Gary’s friend and heir, to Oberon’s child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought. And looked unknowingly at his future bride. (Terrence walked up to the crib and after giving a calm awkward look, he smiled calmly and presented baby Tink his gift to her in the form of, much to Fairy Gary and even Oberon and Titania’s proud happy looks) Terrence: I hope you like them, you’re majesties. (Oberon and Titania smiled and nodded in approval. Terrence smiled happily and calmly and placed his gift on a table next to the crib. After Fairy Gary and Terrence seated with the other guests near the thrones, the royal trumpeters blew their trumpets again as the royal announcer announced more people coming) Royal announcer: Their most honored and exalted excellencies and famous superheroines, the Winx Club and the three female Mobians! Mistresses Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Sally Acorn, Cosmo the Seedrian, and Amy Rose! (Then seven teenage female fairies and three female Mobians appeared happily. The first fairy has knee-length red orange hair that is partly curled and braided on the head with two blue heart-shaped hairclips, blue eyes, and is wearing a blue flower petal-like halter dress, a pink bow-like choker with a blue heart-shaped fairy dust vial, light pink arm-length gloves, blue vine-like leg sandals, and blue butterfly-like wings. She is Bloom, the leader of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities is the power of the Dragon Flame. The second fairy has knee-length blonde hair that is partly curled and two hair samples tied in long braids and a tiny white pink tiara, brown eyes, and is wearing an orange halter top with two blue torso straps on the bottom, a yellow choker with a yellow star-shaped fairy dust vial, an orange and pink flower petal-like miniskirt, pale pink arm-length gloves, orange vine-like leg sandals, and orange and blue butterfly-like wings. She is Stella, Bloom’s friend, a fashion connoisseur of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities come from the sun, moon, and stars. The third fairy has knee-length dark blue hair that is tied in pigtails by red flower petal-like scrunchies and a tiny blue tiara with red jewels, navy blue eyes, and is wearing a red cropped tubetop with two orange and white flower petal ribbons, a red choker with a red Chinese lantern-shaped fairy dust vial, a red flower petal-like miniskirt with a white belt with two orange and white flower petal-like ribbons clipped by a purple clip, light red arm-length gloves, red vine-like leg sandals, and gold butterfly-like wings. She is Musa, Bloom and Stella’s friend, a tomboy of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities come from music. The fourth fairy has Latino skin, knee-length light brown hair that is partly curled and two side hairs tied in two buns and a small white tiara, green eyes, and is wearing a pair of white diamond stub earrings, a pink flower petal-like sleeveless dress, a pink flower petal-like necklace with a pink flower-shaped fairy dust vial, rose pink arm-length gloves, grass green vine-like leg sandals, and pink, green, and blue butterfly-like wings. She is Flora, Bloom, Stella, and Musa’s friend, mother figure of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities come from floral life like flowers, plants, and trees. The fifth fairy has shoulder-length pink hair that is flowing free and a tiny green data symbol-shaped hairclip, aqua green eyes, and is wearing a purple cropped tubetop with a purple and light blue upside-down triangle brooch suspending three purple flower petal-like suspenders around the hips, a green choker with a round purple oval-shaped fairy dust vial, a short purple shorts, light blue arm-length gloves, purple vine-like leg sandals, and purple and light purple dragonfly-like wings. She is Tecna, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Flora’s friend, brains of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities come from technology. The sixth fairy has black skin, dark brown knee-length wavy hair that is partly curled and two hair samples tied in long braids in two purple flower petal-like scrunchies and a small clear aqua blue tiara, dark aqua blue eyes, and is wearing a green and pink cropped tubetop with three green flower petal-like danglers, a lime green choker with green and blue caged lantern-shaped fairy dust vial, a green miniskirt, light purple arm-length gloves, green vine-like leg sandals, and green and pink butterfly-like wings. She is Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna’s friend, active member of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities consist with Morphix, a pink sticky water-like elastic liquid. The seventh and last fairy has hip-length magenta hair that is tied in a bun-like beret, two side hairs dyed bleach blonde, two white heart-shaped hairclips on each side, purple eyes, and is wearing a green flower petal-like halter overshirt with an aqua green trimming and a light purple interior, over a pink tubetop-like jumpsuit with shorts, an aqua green halter wrap around her neck like an x, a purple paw-shaped fairy dust vial acting like a brooch, light green arm-length gloves, purple vine-like leg sandals with a green gem on each foot, and aqua green, pink, light pink, and pale yellow butterfly-like wings. She is Roxy, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha‘s friend, strong-willed member of the Winx Club, and her magic abilities consist with tinkering and love of animals. The first female Mobian is an 18 year old humanoid female squirrel/chipmunk hybrid with short red hair, a tan upper face, muzzle, throat, underbelly, and underside of her tail, a black nose, blue eyes, and wearing a blue vest and blue boots . She is Princess Sally Acorn. The '''s'econd female Mobian is a 8 year old female plant-like creature with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua blue eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white, petal-like skirt with green tips at the ends, white stockings, and green ballet slippers. She is Cosmo the Seedrian. The last female Mobian is a 12''' year old female pink hedgehog with short pink hair-like quills, peach skin, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a red hairband, a red sleeveless back-exposed turtleneck dress with a white neck and skirt rim, white gloves with yellow rims, and red and white boots. She is Amy Rose. The girls then went over to the throne politely and looked at a giggling baby Tink and were awed by her)'' Stella: The little darling…. Cosmo: So cute! Roxy: Oh, she’s beautiful! (They bowed to Oberon and Titania) Winx Club and Female Mobians: You’re majesties. Bloom: Each of us will bless your child with a single gift. No more, no less. (She, Sally, Tecna, and Aisha went up to the crib first) Bloom, Sally, Tecna, and Aisha: Little Princess, our gift shall be the Gift of Beauty. (They casted the gift upon the giggling baby) Chorus: (Voice-over) '''One gift Beauty rare Gold of sunshine in her hair Lips that shame the red, red rose She’ll walk with springtime Wherever she goes (Cosmo, Musa, Flora, and Roxy took their turn) Cosmo, Musa, Flora, and Roxy: Tiny princess, our gift shall be the Gift of Song. (They then casted their gift onto the baby, making her giggle even more) Chorus: (Voice-over) One gift The Gift of Song Melody her whole life long The nightingale’s her troubadour Bringing his sweet serenade To her door (Once that’s done, Amy and Stella took their turn) Amy and Stella: Sweet princess, our gift shall…. (Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind bursts into the throne room, interrupting this moment and shocking and surprising the people. Then after the wind died down, blue and red flames appeared and as they died down, out came two figures. One is a woman and the other a male frog. The woman has fair skin, rosy cheeks, red lips, black hair with curly strands, brown eyes, and teal eyelids, wearing a purple off-the-shoulder dress with a heart-shaped neckline (that shows her breast cleavage), long sleeves, a high matching collar with a black hem, and black lining from her breasts to the very bottom of her skirt, a black Gothic-style shawl, matching gloves, dark blue stockings, black ballet flats, and a silver tiara.She is Queen Narissa. The frog with her is a slender, green frog with a Russian accent, an oliver drab collar with 11 points, and white eyes with black stilted pupils that looks like Kermit, but has a black mole on the right side of his face. He is Constantine, Narissa’s faithful henchman and messenger. After they appeared, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club got surprised and shocked) Roxy: Oh, no! Musa: It’s Narissa! Tecna: Along with Constantine the evil frog! Amy: What do those creeps want now?! Stella: And how dare they interrupt me and Amy! (Bloom and Sally shushed them. Then Narissa spoke up in calm happiness) Narissa: Well, quite a glittering assemblage, Oberon. Royalty, nobility, gentry, and…. (She chuckles lightly, but not in a nice way) Narissa: How quaint. Even the rebel, especially those ten magical fairies and three female Mobians. (Insulted, Amy and Stella were about to charge, but Cosmo and Flora held them back, making them calmly and angrily stop as Narissa continued with a calm glare suddenly) Narissa: I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation. Amy: Yeah, well, you weren’t wanted, you witch! Stella: Amy and I ought to blast you! (Constantine got ready to fight) Constantine: I would love to see you try, Jinx Club and She-Anthro Devils! Stella: (Retorting) It's Winx ''Club! Amy: (Retorting) And ''we're angels! Constantine: Whatever. (But Narissa stopped him) Narissa: Now, now, Constantine. (Chuckles wickedly and calmly) ''Those two have a point. ''(Doing what she says, Constantine relaxed and stepped back) Narissa: This is kind of awkward. I hoped it was actually because I overlooked the messenger boy. Well, then…. (She winks at Constantine with an evil smirk) Narissa: I’d best be leaving now. (The crowd got surprised calmly as Titania spoke up) Titania: And you’re not offended, Narissa? Narissa: (Smiling smugly) Why, no, you’re majesty. And to show you I have no ill will towards you…. (She looked at the crib with an evil smirk) Narissa: I, too, shall bestow a gift to that child. (Concerned, the Winx Club and the three female Mobians guarded the crib, knowing Narissa’s magic gift might not be good. Even the crowd got concerned. Narissa turned to Constantine) Narissa: Constantine. My crystal ball from you. Constantine: Yes, Narissa. (He reached a crystal ball, and while he smirked evilly at Oberon and Titania, he placed the crystal ball on Narissa’s scepter) Narissa: Thank you, Constantine. (She then made her announcement as Constantine watched with an evil smirk) Narissa: Now listen well. The princess shall grow with grace and beauty, beloved by all who know and adore her. (She then smirked evilly) Narissa: However…. (She then conjured a spell from her scepter as the crystal revealed the images of her spell’s affect) Narissa: Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel…. And die! (Then the crystal ball showed an image of Tink, all grown up, laying dead on her bed. After the image vanished, Titania picked up her baby in concern) Duchess: No! You monster! Constantine: (Smirking evilly) That’s Mistress ''Monster to you! ''(Narissa then cackled evilly as Oberon got angry) Oberon: Guards, seize her! (Just as the guards ran up to Narissa and Constantine, she conjured blue and black flames that surrounded her and Constantine) Narissa: Stay away, you fools! (Then with a strike on the ground from her scepter, she and Constantine vanished, cackling evilly in the process until the evil cackling faded away. After all was calm, the crowd became concerned for baby Tink. Sally and Bloom then went up to Oberon and Titania in comfort) Sally: Don’t be in despair, you’re majesties. Bloom: Amy and Stella have their gift to bestow still. Oberon: (Hopefully) Then can she remove the curse? Amy: Unfortunately, no, you’re majesty. Tecna: Narissa’s powers are far too great. Aisha: But Amy and Stella can help the princess. Roxy: She's right. (Amy and Stella went up to baby Tink, now sleeping happily, in concern) Stella: But what if…? Cosmo: It’ll be fine, Stella and Amy. Musa: Just do your best. Sally: Go ahead. Roxy: We know you can do it. (Then with calm boosted confidence, Amy and Stella both casted their gift onto the sleeping baby Elise) Amy and Stella: Sweet princess, if through Narissa’s trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift we give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you’ll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love’s kiss the spell shall break. Chorus: (Voice-over) For true love Conquers all (Then the crowd looked on in silence with concern and hope mixed together) Coming up: Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club come up with a plan to protect Tink in order to prevent Narissa’s curse from coming true, and 16 years later, Narissa becomes impatient when she doesn’t find Tink and decides to make drastic measures for Constantine. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies